Prompt 31: A Wish Come True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk and her three skeleton uncles get ready to celebrate Christmas. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 31: A Wish Come True  
(Sans and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk carefully pulled out a box of purple ornaments from the large tote box and set them down on the table before digging through the box and finding more ornaments for the huge tree in the living room of the house. Sans came in the front door in time to see the young girl struggling a little with her legs flailing in the air as she was halfway trapped in the box and unable to get out. The skeleton couldn't help laughing at the funny scene. "Hold on, kiddo," he said, snapping his fingers and activating his telekinesis, making Frisk float upwards a little with garland gently wrapped around her and she was holding a box of ornaments in her hands, making Sans chuckle again. "I think the garland is supposed to go on the tree, kiddo."

"I couldn't help it," she said. "It grabbed me when I went to get these ornaments and…it was glowing blue."

She glared playfully at the skeleton, who raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, you got me," he said before grinning. "But I've got you."

Frisk squeaked and tried to squirm, but her dunkle's telekinesis held her in place as he gently took the ornaments and set them aside and untangled the garland from around her before he lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her belly button and blew a big raspberry into Frisk's stomach.

"EEP! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! THAT TICKLES!" She protested.

"Good," said Sans as he tickled her stomach with his hands, making her squeal with laughter, especially when he tickled her belly button. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who's caught in her dunkle's ticklish grasp? Who's getting her tummy tickled to pieces?"

Frisk laughed as the skeleton's teasing only made the tickling worse and she squeaked cutely when he blew another raspberry into her stomach and then tickled her ribs, making her shoot her arms down to try and protect her ribs, but his thin fingers continued tickling her tickle spots and then, Sans blew a big raspberry into the little girl's neck, making her try to scrunch up her neck into her shoulders to protect it, which made him chuckle. "I'm going to get you," he said teasingly. "I'm going to tickle you to pieces, you little ticklish girl."

Feeling his fingers now tickling her neck and ears, the ten-year-old laughed harder and tried to push away her dunkle's hands, but that didn't work as he kept tickling her for a bit until he gave her a breather, holding her in a hug as she recovered from the tickle torture. Giggling, Frisk wrapped her arms around the skeleton's neck in a hug. "You're home early from work," she said.

"That's right," he said, gently tweaking her nose in affection. "Work closed early today due to the snowstorm coming in and so I came home. And I see you and Pap got the tree up."

"Yeah, but he had to run to Auntie Undyne's house for a moment, so I told him I'd get the ornaments out," the little girl said before looking at the ornaments she had organized by color. "But I don't know which colors to pick for the tree."

"Why not do them all?" Sans suggested, doing some quick calculating in his head. "The tree's big enough to put them all on, along with the lights and the garland. There might even be some extra room for more ornaments."

Gaster then came in the front door. "Yes, there will be," he said with a smile and held up a couple bags. "Which is why I bought some more from the store."

Papyrus soon came in too and was pleased to see all the ornaments and surprised everyone by showing them that he had bought another tree and more ornaments. "It's our second Christmas here on the surface and I thought we should have two trees to mark the occasion," he said.

Sans smiled. "That means more fun for us," he said as he saw Frisk's face light up.

"I love decorating!" She exclaimed, making them all chuckle at her enthusiasm.

They then split up with Sans and Frisk doing the big tree in the living room by the window while Gaster and Papyrus did the other big tree in a back corner of the room, setting them up and fluffing out the branches before putting the tree skirts around the base and then getting on the lights next.

Frisk held up a string of white lights as Sans carefully put them on the tree with his telekinesis and they plugged in the lights to see they were all working nicely. "Needs a bit more color," Sans said.

"How about some colored lights?" Frisk asked, holding up a strand of said lights.

Nodding, the joke-loving skeleton carefully strung those up and then plugged them in and smiled when he saw the result. "Much better," he said.

"It's so pretty!" The young girl said.

"And that's before the garland and the ornaments."

Giggling, the ten-year-old pulled out some beaded garland that was gold colored and that was soon on the tree before Frisk had an idea. "Can we do the tree like a rainbow?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," Sans said.

An hour later, they stood marveling at their work and looked over at the other tree and they had to smile when they saw Gaster and Papyrus had had the same idea about the ornament and they all chuckled. "These are the prettiest trees ever!" Frisk exclaimed.

"They certainly are the most amazing Christmas trees I've ever seen," Gaster said in agreement.

"This will be an even better Christmas than last year," Papyrus said happily. "Oh, which reminds me, I must get dinner on."

The youngest of the three skeleton disappeared into the kitchen while Gaster said he had to go deliver a few things but would return soon. After putting the now empty totes back in the storage closet, Sans and Frisk sat on the couch, admiring the two trees and the young girl snuggled into her dunkle's side and he wrapped the left side of his hoodie around her, making her snuggle into his hug and he rubbed his forehead against hers affectionately. "You excited about Christmas?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding her head, a big smile on her face. "Because I had a wish that came true."

"Oh?" Sans asked curiously. "And what wish was that?"

"To be with my favorite dunkle and all of my family for Christmas," she admitted, hugging him.

He smiled. "I think we can say that that is a wish come true, kiddo," he said.

She nodded as he picked her up and set her in his lap and zipped her up in his hoodie, making her smile as she snuggled into the warm hoodie, listening to her dunkle's heartbeat. "I'm glad my wish came true," she admitted.

"Me too, Frisk," Sans said, kissing her forehead in affection. "Me too."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
